Pigmented skin lesions and other skin irregularities may become a significant concern when they develop into malignant conditions, for example melanoma. Some skin lesions, however, are benign, and may only require some monitoring to ensure that there is no change in the character of the skin lesion. Melanoma, in contrast, presents significant risks because it can cause death if detected at later stages. Melanoma is a dangerous disease that may manifest itself as a skin lesion, for example a mole, that should be monitored. Changes to a skin lesion size, shape, and/or color are a basis for concern and warrant an evaluation. A patient's survival may depend on detecting melanoma in its early stages.
At present, monitoring of a skin lesion is often limited to checking for the “ABCD” (Asymmetry, Border Irregularity, Color, and Diameter) signs by a doctor without objective determinations of temporal changes in these signs.
Early detection of a potential melanoma is important in increasing a patient's survival chances and avoiding costly medical treatments. At-risk patients want to take more control of potential skin cancer threats. Besides, malpractice insurance and insurance settlements related to undetected melanoma cost doctors and insurance companies millions of dollars each year.
Accordingly, providing an easy, low cost solution for early detection of malignant skin conditions, particularly melanoma, may save lives, lower medical treatment expenses, and lower insurance settlement claims.